


Itsudemo Itsumademo (Always and forever)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yamada was in a particularly good mood that night.He had woken up early that morning, but on his own, without Daiki needing to kick him out of bed. Everything had went down smoothly at work, and he had even gotten back home earlier than anticipated.Usually when he got home he always felt tired, so he took that being full of energy as a nice change of routine.





	Itsudemo Itsumademo (Always and forever)

Yamada was in a particularly good mood that night.

He had woken up early that morning, but on his own, without Daiki needing to kick him out of bed. Everything had went down smoothly at work, and he had even gotten back home earlier than anticipated.

Usually when he got home he always felt tired, so he took that being full of energy as a nice change of routine.

He had showered and then, wrapped in his bathrobe, he had followed the food’s scent to the kitchen, where he had sneaked on Daiki’s back.

“What are you doing?” he asked, curious, peeking inside the pan where the meat was sizzling. “I'm starving, Dai-chan!”

His boyfriend smiled, turning the slices of meat and letting them fry, then he turned toward him.

“Katsudon.” he said, looking quite satisfied with himself. “You always say you’re still hungry after dinner, so I thought I would've done something more filling tonight.” he explained, wrapping his arms around his hips and reaching with his face under his neck, inhaling and then arching an eyebrow. “Did you use my shower gel?” he asked, smiling, and the other nodded, bringing a corner of the bathrobe against his face.

“Yep.” he confirmed. “I wanted to have your scent on.” he added then, chuckling.

Daiki didn’t say anything, but the smile on his face grew wider, and he kissed his boyfriend, then sighed.

“It’s almost ready.” he said against his lips. “I need to let the meat cool down a little, I’ll go shower as well. Can you set the table in the meantime?” he asked, turning the stove off and waiting for a nod from his boyfriend before walking toward the bathroom.

Yamada stared at the pan again, cautiously grabbing the chopsticks before hearing Daiki’s voice.

“Set the table, love, not eat.” he scolded him, and Ryosuke turned to smile at him, guilty, then he dropped the chopsticks and actually did what he had been asked.

Once he was done he sat at the table, resting his elbows on it and holding his head up on his hands, from time to time turning to look at the pan, depressed, trying to ignore the feeling of emptiness in his stomach.

When finally he heard the bathroom’s door open he jumped up, reaching Daiki and dragging him toward the kitchen.

“Come on, Dai-chan! I'm starving, it took you forever to shower.” he whined pushing him on the chair while the elder chuckled.

“Ten minutes top, Ryo. Don’t oversell it, or one of these days the neighbours are going to report me for starving you.”

Yamada wasn’t listening to him, busy filling the bowls with rice and then putting the meat and egg on top of it, bringing them to the table and starting at them happily.

“Itadakimasu!” he said then, without waiting for Daiki to reply before digging in.

He bit the meat first, looking more than satisfied.

“It’s delicious, Dai-chan.” he complimented him with his mouth full, and then he dedicated himself only to eating, focusing all his attention on the dinner.

When he was sure he had finished even the last grain of rice and the last piece of meat, he let go against the backrest, theatrically bringing his hands to his stomach.

Daiki stared at him, then he smiled and went back eating.

Ryosuke sat back up straight, looking into his bowl and finding it still half full.

“Are you eating that? I'm full enough, but I’ve got some more room if you can’t finish it.” he said, sounding like he was making a very generous offer.

Daiki looked at him, holding on his bowl and keeping to eat.

“Thank you for the nice thought, but I think I’ll finish this. I wouldn’t want for you to be sick.” he mocked him, then stretched out a hand to playfully hit on his nose. “But if you think you’ll get bored while waiting for me to finish you can get up and do something else. You don’t need to wait for me.” he suggested.

Ryosuke arched an eyebrow, confused.

He thinned his lips and forced himself to smile to him, wrapping himself tighter into his bathrobe.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind waiting.” he shrugged. “I wouldn’t feel like doing anything else without you anyway.” he said, gazing carefully at his boyfriend face as if trying to get who knows what kind of reaction from him.

But Arioka kept eating, apparently unaware of what the younger had just told him.

Ryosuke saw how he struggled to finish his food, and it was then that he realized that his boyfriend lately had started eating more than usual. To be exact, he tended to never leave anything in the plate that then he could’ve eaten.

He came to his conclusion as the reason behind that, and he didn’t like it at all.

He crossed his arms, letting go against the chair looking annoyed, and didn’t say another word while he looked at his boyfriend eating.

Once he was done Daiki snorted, abandoning the bowl on the table as if he didn’t want to see it ever again, then he raised his eyes on his boyfriend, smiling.

“Another bite and I would've burst.” he joked, putting his hand down on the table and waiting for Ryosuke to do the same, but the younger pretended to ignore it and got up, putting the dishes in the sink.

“We can do that later, can't we?” Daiki asked, getting up himself and behind him, wrapping his arms around his hips and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Let’s do something together, I can do the dishes later. Or tomorrow morning.”

Yamada shrugged, wiggling out of his hold.

“It’s not necessary. It’s not like there’s anything better to do, right? I can just wash them now.” he said, and he could do nothing to mask the irritation in his voice.

But even if he had, he knew that Daiki wasn’t going to miss the deliberate aversion in his words, and he didn’t care about it.

His boyfriend let go of him, moving to his side and looking confused at him.

“Ryo-chan? Have I done something wrong?”

The younger bit his tongue, letting go of the sponge and quickly drying up his hands.

“No. You didn’t do anything. I'm the problem after all, am I not?” he said, feeling close to burst out crying.

Daiki opened his eyes wide, trying to take his hand, but the other was quick to pull it back.

“Next time” Ryosuke murmured, moving toward the door. “Instead of trying to change things on your own, you better tell me if there’s something wrong. To tell me I'm fat, instead of trying to avoid making me eat too much.” he said, his voice louder now, leaving the room toward the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

He knew how childish his reaction was, but at the same time he felt too hurt to care.

He hated the idea of not being at his best of him. And he hated the thought that instead of telling him, the elder had to resort to deceptions, as if he felt sorry for him.

He threw himself on the mattress, and he barely noticed the door opening.

When Daiki sat next to him he ignored him, and kept doing that even when he felt his hand on his shoulder.

“Ryo?” he called him, softly. “Baby, do you mind telling me what’s going through this pretty little head of yours?” he asked, moving to caress said head.

Ryosuke sat back up, staring at a blank spot in front of him.

“Lately you aren't letting me eat your leftovers and you force yourself to finish everything. It’s because you think I'm fat and you don’t want to make me eat too much, right? Because you don’t like me like this, maybe I also don’t turn you on anymore and...” he paused when he heard the other laughing; he looked at him, looking even more bothered than before. “Is it really so funny, Daiki?”

His boyfriend nodded, then he sighed and pulled him close, an arm around his hip.

“Yes, I find it kind of funny, chibi.” he confirmed, leaning over him and pressing his lips to his forehead. “I find it funny because instead of rushing to the wrong conclusion, you could wait to hear what I have to say.” he pointed out, then he sighed. “You’re wrong, I'm not doing it because I think you’re fat. I'm doing it because I’ve heard you complaining with Yuri about having gained weight, and I know how paranoid you are about the subject. So, well, I thought that...” he blushed slightly, shrugging. “That I would've helped. And I don’t want you to lose weight because I'm crazy about you, in case you hadn't noticed.” he pinched his hip. “I like you just like you are, Ryo. And even if you were to gain a hundred kilos, I’d still like you.” he explained, seeing the look on the younger’s face become more relaxed.

“Oh.” he said, lowering his eyes again, embarrassed. “So you do actually like me a little like this?”

Daiki made an exasperated sound.

“Don’t look elsewhere.” he scolded him, bringing a hand under his chin and forcing him to look straight into his eyes. “It’s not that I like you a little. I like you a lot. I think you’re hot and you turn me on, like you always did and like you always will.” he stated, smiling when the younger threw himself at him, holding him tight.

“I'm sorry, Daiki. I thought... I mean, I always want to look good for you.”

The elder nodded, as to say he understood, and slowly caressed his back before pulling away a little, so that he could look at him again.

“Now, how about we make up so that I can actually show you just how much I like you?” he asked, his voice lower, allusive.

Yamada smiled mischievously, catching the hint right away and pulling back on the bed.

Daiki crawled toward him, taking his face in his hand and kissing him, opening his mouth searching for the familiar taste of his boyfriend, abandoning himself on top of him and making room for himself between his legs.

With the other hand he undid the bathrobe’s sash, letting it slip off his shoulders, pulling himself up to take a good look at him, smiling.

“Kami, you’re beautiful, Ryo.” he murmured, his voice husky. “You’re the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” he added, before leaning back on him.

Ryosuke felt him look for every centimetre of his skin with his hands and mouth, his fingertips brushing his hips, his teeth biting softly wherever he found enough flesh, and it took Daiki a very short while to make him moan out loud and offer his body to him, arching his back toward him.

Raising his eyes, and looking captivated by him, Daiki brought his fingers to the younger’s cock, wrapping them around it and stroking him slowly.

Neither of them dared to tear his eyes off the other, and Yamada wasn’t missing one of the elder’s moves while his mouth took his hand’s place on his cock, and his fingers instead moved down, looking for his opening.

Ryosuke felt a first finger slip inside of him, while Daiki went down with his lips on him, and he couldn’t help but scream, unable to decide on what to focus.

He pushed toward the elder’s tongue and then back on his fingers, confused, aroused by Daiki’s eyes which kept looking at him, teasing, as if he actually wanted to be watched.

When he got used to the fingers preparing him he brought a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, unwillingly pushing him away.

He would've expected the other to get back on top of him and take him as he was, but instead Daiki sat against the headrest, asking for him to get closer.

“Come here, Ryo.” he murmured, taking his hand and pulling on it, while with the other he got rid of his own bathrobe. “I want to watch you.”

Yamada crawled on top of him, straddling him and leaning down on him, taking a hand behind his back and on Daiki’s cock, stroking it for a few moments before pushing it toward himself, closing his eyes before pushing back, slowly, until he felt it inside of him.

He took a deep breath, moaning lowly and rolling his head back.

He kept still for a moment, and then he started to move, his weight on his knees to manage to pull up and push back down, then the other started meeting his movements, trying to get even deeper inside of him.

He never closed his eyes, Ryosuke noticed, he kept them on him and with them he caressed every centimetre of his body, while his hands gripped his hips, harder and harder as time went by.

When Yamada felt he couldn’t take it anymore he was tempted by asking him to do something, before he realized to what point Daiki wanted to watch, and then he brought his hand around his cock, trying to let his boyfriend know how much he was liking this, moving faster and faster until he lost control over himself and climaxed, screaming and pushing himself completely against his boyfriend body while he came on his chest.

Daiki didn’t allow him time to rest, and instead of waiting for him to be able to move again he pushed up inside of him, again and again, then he sat up and held him tight against himself, kissing him almost violently while he spilled inside his body.

He kept moving for a few more seconds, then he collapsed back against the mattress, dragging Ryosuke along, unable to let him go, still holding him close.

They both panted heavily, and it took them a long while to feel able to speak again.

“So.” the elder said. “Did I convince you?”

“We’re good.” was all Ryosuke replied, avoiding to answer his question. Daiki chuckled, moving to lay on his side and letting his boyfriend lay next to him, still showing no intentions to let him go.

He pushed both their bathrobes on the floor, then he grabbed the sheets and covered them, caressing the younger’s skin, enchanted.

“Ryo?” he called him, seeing the other closing his eyes, as if he was about to fall asleep. “Ryo, look at me.” he asked, forcing the other to raise his head. “I love you.” he murmured then, pressing a quick kiss on his lip.

Ryosuke smiled, satisfied, shaking his head and finally closing his eyes again, leaning against the elder’s chest.

“I know.” he stated. “I wasn’t doubting that.”

He let the sound of his boyfriend’s breath cradle him, alongside the warmth of his skin, suddenly feeling relaxed.

And happy, a lot, just like Daiki was able to make him.

He was never going to admit how stupid it had been of him to think something like that of him.

Daiki loved him, that was all. Everything else was stuff of little importance, which was never going to change a thing between them.

But the next day he should’ve remembered to tell him that him too, with a little meat on his bones, wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
